


And I'll Never Leave

by Cool_YuriOnIce (Jam_chan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on something that happened to me, Fluff, M/M, Young Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_chan/pseuds/Cool_YuriOnIce
Summary: Yuuri reminisces about learning to skate. Victor and Yuuri have some fluffy moments.





	And I'll Never Leave

_ Thump. _

Yuuri fell on the ice yet again. This must have been the third time in two minutes! 

_ ‘Maybe I should just stop? I mean, if I can't even skate, why should I try? And look at all those other kids! They can zoom around the rink no problem! Man, even that old man can skate.’ _

As he was watching, the old man spun backwards in a lazy circle. He was slow about his movements, but he was just so beautiful! 

_ ‘I wish I could do that…’ _

The man, who he'd seen around town a few times, now that he thought about it, made eye contact with him. He'd been caught staring! Mari-nee-chan said that was rude! Oh no!

He quickly got up and tried to continue skating like he wasn't just a enraptured with this man’s grace on the ice. 

He focused on how Yuuko had skated with him before. He had the basics down, but he really wanted to learn to be beautiful now. Maybe even like the old man!

He fell again. Right in front of the old man. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Yuuri spoke up. “S-sorry! I'm just so clumsy! I wish I could skate like you!”

“Oh, I'm sure you will, if you keep practicing.” He smiled. “And besides! You already have the two most important parts down!”

Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows. He barely had anything down, though? “Huh?”

The white haired man laughed. “Falling and getting right up! Without those two, no one would ever learn to skate!”

“But you don't fall.”

“I don't have to! I've done enough falling to last a lifetime.” His kind eyes sparkled. “Can I tell you a secret? You're doing much better than I did when I was learning! I'll bet you're going to be better than I ever was.”

Yuuri's expression turned to one of awe. “Really? You think so?” He paused to think. “Do you… do you think I could ever do spins like you?”

“Of course you could!”

Yuuri grinned. 

“Now, when you're skating, try to balance on each foot a little longer. And try not to drag your right foot so much…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“And so I found my passion for skating that day. When a kind old man helped a chubby, clumsy kid. When he told me that if I tried, I could be just as graceful on the ice as him. Of course, he never said anything about off the ice!” Yuuri said scratching his neck, referring to the lamp he had almost knocked over on his way into the interview.  

“Wow, Mr. Katsuki! That's a very wonderful tale! Thank you for your time! I think the moral of the story is double sided! To help who you can and never give up!” The host laughed. “Well, that's all for today! Good luck getting that Grand Prix golden medal again for Japan this year!”

Yuuri waved and thanked him. When the director called the end of recording, Yuuri walked to his dressing room, only to slump into his husband’s arms. 

“Did that really happen? With the old man?” Victor mumbled into his hair.

“Yeah. I've never gotten the chance to thank him though, after I realized what he did for me. What I didn't mention out there is that  _ you _ inspired me to put myself out there and  _ compete _ . When I thought I wasn't good enough and that there wasn't any future for me on the ice, you showed up. On a screen, through posters, by my side, or even completely naked, standing in a hot spring.” He giggled, then quickly sobered. “So, thank you, Victor. I love you.”

Victor nuzzled Yuuri's neck, feeling a bit speechless. Yuuri continued after a moment. 

“And that… that video you saw? I thought that would be my very last performance. I thought that I would just start working in the onsen. Then you showed up… Thank you. Thank you, so much. I love you.”

Victor went quiet for a minute. He rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder before taking a breath and starting to speak lowly. 

“I was going to give up before I saw your video. I was going to retire after that season and become a hermit or just cut all of my ties. Then you moved me. First, drunk at the banquet. Second, sober in the video. Then every moment since you've moved me. Over and over again. I love you so much. I guess we've both helped each other. Even without knowing it.”

By this time it was dark and time to head out and catch a train home to St. Petersburg. 

So they meandered along the sidewalk to the station, hand in hand, eyes only for eachother. 

When they finally arrived at the apartment, it was late. Late enough that the other residents of the building were asleep and even Makkachin barely thumped her tail upon seeing them. 

Yuuri leaned against Victor, tiredness seeping into his bones after a long day. 

Victor lead him to bed, helping him change into fuzzy pajamas. Yuuri snuggled up to Victor as soon as they laid down. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Hm?”

“I love you. Thank you for staying close to me.” He started humming Stammi Vicino in the crook of Victor's neck. 

Victor just hugged him tightly, even as Yuuri quieted and drifted off to sleep. 

“I’ll never leave.” Victor breathed out.

He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://coolyurionicelove.tumblr.com/ and my twitter is https://twitter.com/fanfics_yoi 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this short little fic! Leave a comment with things you want to see me do!


End file.
